Cauli
Appearance Cauli has the appearance of an young woman in her early to mid twenties with pale skin and dark-colored eyes Bast has the appearance of an anthropomorphic jaguar covered in dark purple fur that appears almost black, short eyes, a long tail and icy blue eyes though her sclera are golden yellow as opposed to the typical white seen in humans. Despite her feline appearance, many have commented that her traits give her an feral beauty and has a rather voluptuous body. As with other Gods of Destruction, she wears clothing resembling that of ancient Egyptian royalty albeit revealing. This consists of a black and dark blue collar with white linings on both edges. A orange diamond is at the center with two small dots on either side. She also wears golden bangles and arm rings with three rings on her left hand as well as two on her tail. Her right ear is pierced by an earring and wears an gold chocker Caulifla is a short girl (slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build and fair complexion. She wears a low cut magenta tube top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as thin eyebrows. Kale is a Saiyan girl with a slender frame and average height, slightly taller than Caulifla. She is tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings. In the anime, Kale wears red lipstick while she does not in the manga. Videl is a beautiful, fair-skinned (pale skin color in the anime series) young child and young woman of below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes, pale skin complexion and straight black hair with side bangs and short strands over her forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang front and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. Android 21 is described as a very curvaceous scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. Her eyes are similar to that of Dr. Gero's Androids, such as Android 18. Android 18 is a slender, curvy, and beautiful woman of above-average height and fair complexion. She has shoulder-length hair that is either blonde (in most material) or silver (in recent Toriyama artwork and the Super manga) that parts over her left temple, which she generally keeps tucked behind her ear. She consistently wears small gold hoop earrings on both ears. In the Androids Sagawhen she is first activated by Dr. Gero, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the vest) with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves. After her clothes were ruined in her battle against Vegeta, she changes to a western-style outfit consisting of a brown armor vest and skirt with dark navy leggings, a blue-green long sleeve turtleneck shirt, and brown cowboy boots. Later when the androids arrive at Goku's House and throughout the Cell Saga, she wears a black mini vest with a golden triangle pin, a white short sleeve undershirt with a pearl necklace, dark teal jeans with a golden chain, a brown belt, a pair of short black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black flats with orange socks. Vegeta is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is black (or dark brown, depending on the media) spiky and it firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them and his hair is a shade of black. Like other Universe 7 Saiyans, he was born with a prehensile brown-furred tail, until it was permanently (despite him stating it would grow back eventually) cut off by Yajirobe. Over the course of the series, Vegeta's physical appearance changes. While originally appearing very short and lean, especially compared to his massive partner, Nappa, he later seems to be somewhat taller and noticeably more muscular. His hair appears to be shorter and his facial features, which are perpetually in a scowl, also look more distinct and sharply defined as the series progresses, making him look way older in later sagas compared to what he looked like in the Raditz Saga. Personality Biography Power Abilities Techniques Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan Blue Fusions Equipment Trivia Gallery Chaya normal by kingkenoartz-dajnxbx.png Chaya normal 2 by kingkenoartz-db12tpn.png Chaya and turlo ssj 1 by kingkenoartz-dbie0z2.jpg Chaya_super_saiyan_2_remastered_by_kingkenoartz-datmkan.png Chaya ssj2 alt outfit by kingkenoartz-dc8eq02.png Chaya super saiyan 3 by kingkenoartz-dalhpey.png 9e2763ae230db72b93344d845b474c22393b6f9c 00.jpg Chaya super saiyan 4 by kingkenoartz-daoxen3.jpg Images (1).jpeg Chaya ssj blue 2 by kingkenoartz-dc410ft.png Chaya super saiyan god blue 3 by kingkenoartz-dco0way.png Category:Skullguy123 Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails